fictional_battle_omniversefandomcom-20200214-history
The Living Tribunal (Bio)
History The Living Tribunal is a vastly powerful conceptual being,one who has existed since the Omniverse came into being. The Living Tribunal's only superior is The-One-Above-All, the entity which is apparently responsible for the existence of all life in the Omniverse, and possibly beyond. The Living Tribunal often interacts with other conceptual beings,serving as their arbiter and judge. The Living Tribunal appears as a giant yellow humanoid with three faces,each representing a different personality. It has a blank space where a fourth face could be exhibited. The Living Tribunal has suggested that this fourth face became the enigmatic cosmic entity known as the Stranger. Even Beings as great as Eternity,Infinity,Death, and Oblivion are subjects to the Living Tribunal's authority. Unlike the other conceptual beings,the Living Tribunal does not possess counterparts in other realities, only one Living Tribunal exists in the Omniverse,and it is responsible for all judgments. The Living Tribunal's apparent base of operations is a dimension known as the Star Chamber, and it is served by lesser creatures called the Magistrati,who assist in judging matters where the Living Tribunal cannot intervene. The Living Tribunal also helped fashion the twin cosmic Entities the Brothers,each of whim became the guardian of a different Megaverse, within the larger Omniverse but encompassing more than a single Multiverse. The Living Tribunal is not guided by any motivation or desires, but is entirely impartial, acting only in what it determines to be the greater interests of the universe. The Living Tribunal is more than willing to sacrifice millions of lives for the sake of billions more,or even billions for the sake of trillions, and will not deign to address the concerns of any lesser being without first establishing a plaintiff's importance. When the Earth-616 Sorcerer Dr.Strange Brought the Creature Zom to Earth in order to help Drive off the sorceress Umar,The Living Tribunal was forced to intervene and banish Zom from Earth before he could destroy humanity. However,Zom's mere presence on Earth had tainted all life with the creature's evil. and the Living Tribunal informed Dr.Strange that Earth would have to be destroyed for the greater good. After convincing the Living Tribunal that he was a powerful sorcerer, Dr.Strange won the right for reprieve, gaining time to try and eliminate Zom's contamination. Dr.Strange received the Staff of Solar Power from the creature Nebulos to absorb the evil magic, most of which was contained within Baron Mordo, but once the staff took Mordo's excess power,Nebulos claimed it for himself. The Living Tribunal intervened to face Nebulos, and Dr.Strange helped the Living Tribunal defeat him. The Living Tribunal destroyed the staff rather than the Earth,eliminating the threat. When Dr.Strange next encountered the Living Tribunal,he was informed that due to his works and heroes like him,the balance between good and evil on Earth had been tipped to good's favor,and that the Tribunal would have to release the In-Betweener to balance to the two sides in the interests of the cosmic entities Lord Chaos and Master Order. Opposing the In-Betweener, Dr.Strange was defeated. However,the spaceknight Rom argued on behalf of his mission to destroy the Dire Wraiths,stating that the Wraiths might yet tip the scales on Earth to evil's benefit. Rom observed that his presence on Earth would act as a balance to the Wraiths evil,and the Living Tribunal agreed with him,and withdrew the In-Betweener. Personality Appearance Powers and Abilities Category:Marvel Comics Character Category:Cosmic Being Category:Male Category:Nigh-Omnipotent Category:Omnipresent Category:Omniscient Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Canon Character Category:Neutral Character